Warriors Wiki/archive1
Lost Warrior & The Sight Released 24 April 2007 - After an early Canadian Release the pair of books are released in the US. :~Kitsufox Secrets of the Clans Release Date 12 March 2007 - Harper Collins verified the Warriors Field Guide: Secrets of the Clans release date today. The book will hit store shelves on the 29 May 2007. :~Kitsufox The Sight First Look 7 March 2007 - The Harper Collins First Look Winners for The Sight have been announced. The First Look Winners will be receiving preview copies of The Sight. Recipients include no less than three Warriors Wish members, and 1 verified member of this Wiki. :~Kitsufox Lost Warrior Cover & Release Date Verified! 7 March 2007 - Harper Collins has verified the Cover and Release date for The Lost Warrior. This includes the Lost Warrior releasing on the SAME day as The Sight. :~Kitsufox The Sight & Secrets of the Clans Covers Released! 16 January 2007 - Covers for 'Power of Three: The Sight' and 'Warriors Field Guide: Secrets of the Clans' have appeared on Amazon and other booksellers will follow shortly. :~Kitsufox Sunset Released! 26 December 2006 - Sunset has been released. Please remember that all spoilers should be properly labeled on the wiki, and all discussion pages. :~Kitsufox C&I Fails to Deliver 16 December 2006 - The popular rumor that Chapters & Indigo Booksellers would be released on the 13th (sometimes the 14th) is Busted. As of today, no contact of the Wiki has managed to find a C&I store that has the book in stock, and the C&I Website has also failed to even open ordering, listing the book as 'Temporarily Unavailable'. Rumor BUSTED, folks. We're waiting for the 26th. :~Kitsufox Wiki Unvieled! 8 December 2006 - the Warriors Wiki was unveiled to the fandom at large, finally shaking off the secrecy and disrepair of the era in which it has silently suffered. :~Kitsufox Dark River Preview :20 December 2007 - With the release of Dark River drawing near, Harper Collins has put out a "teaser" for the book. For any who are interested, see this, but be warned, there are spoilers. ~Eu Possible Title :19 November 2007 - Through a recent Author Tracker email, a possible title has been confirmed for the next Power of Three book, book number four. The possible title is Eclipse. This title has been in no way confirmed, just mentioned. But it has been confirmed that Kate is writing book number four. ~Eu New Releases Verified :9 November 2007 - With Amazon offering preorders for Cats of the Clans, Warrior's Return, Outcast, and Rise of Scourge it looks like 2008 will be a rich year for Warriors Fans. More details on these books will come as soon as they can be found. ~Kitsufox WWiki Forums Added :4 November 2007 - The Warriors Wiki Community Portal area is pleased announce the new Forums System that's been set up. If you feel we've overlooked a forum that should exist, suggest it at the Community Portal Talk using the instructions given. If you notice any problems, let Kitsufox know at her Talk Page. ~Kitsufox Wiki Main page Overhaul :24 October 2007 - The Warriors Wiki Main Page has been overhauled to look a little more attractive. The Overhauls for improved looks will be continuing through the next week or so as the Wiki works to become more visually pleasing. ~Kitsufox Mentors and Apprentices Section Finished :23 October 2007 - Yesterday marked the final day of updating every cat's article to include the newest addition to the Cat Character Template: Education. The Education section tells who a character's Mentor(s) or Apprentice(s) are/were. Now, not only will it be the default for Charcat, but every page with Charcat will display it. If you see any pages with the defaults floating around, fill it in, or, if you aren't sure, let us know. ~Eu Warriors Box Set :15 October 2007 - Bookstores have come out with a new box set. This set includes Warriors Into the Wild through The Darkest Hour, and features The Darkest Hour's cover art on the box. ~Eu New Volume Verified :15 October 2007 - Sources at the Library of Congress have verified The Rise of Scourge as an upcoming Erin Hunter title. The Graphic Novel has a project publish date of July 2008. ~Kitsufox Author Tour :8 October 2007 - Victoria Holmes, of the Erin Hunter Three is currently on tour. Dates can be found at the Warrior Cats Website on the Tour Diary page. You can also read updates from Vicky about the tour by checking out her Tour Diary. ~Eu Release dates & Newly Verified Titles :4 October 2007 - Power of Three: Dark River and Warriors: Refuge are to be released on 26 December 2007. Warriors: Return has been verified as the title to follow Refuge. ~Eu Official Site Makeover! :3 October 2007 - The official site, www.warriorcats.com, has gone through a complete makeover. Information on Firestar's Quest has been added, along with family trees for characters and additional maps. ~Eu New Releases & News :3 October 2007 - The books Firestar's Quest and Secrets of the Clans have both now been released. Also, the name of the next Power of Three book has been verified as Dark River. The name of the second Manga has been verified as Warriors: Refuge ~Eu Category:Warriors Wiki